


超蝙点梗①

by ajicat



Series: superbat [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 点梗文bvs衍生哼超x本蝙，ABO，pwp点梗要求：JL背景，abo。亨超是本蝠的A，亨超复活后本蝠还是很内疚以为自己害死了亨超，发情期到了抑制剂却被阿福收起来什么吃太多抑制剂对身体不好，之后本蝠伪装好然后想去红灯区解决结果被亨超捉奸





	超蝙点梗①

温暖的气息席卷了整条阴暗的死胡同，给散发着霉味的潮湿角落灌注阳光的味道。

这很违和，布鲁斯不得不承认，这里可是滋生梅毒和死亡的暗巷，常客除了混混和瘾君子，就只剩下妓女，你无法想象这里和某个堪萨斯农场的玉米田一样让人感到放松，更违和的是此时此刻带来这一切的家伙正用独裁者的眼光看着他，那两道目光这样肆无忌惮，让他不需要细看也能想象得出对方英俊的面容上写满露骨的愤怒。

毕竟那双曾经让他在初见第一秒瞬间闪神的蓝眼睛现在正紧紧攥着他的视线。

“趴到墙上，撅起屁股，”蓝眼睛的主人说，“别让我重复第二遍，布鲁斯。”

他注视着那个家伙，身上穿着廉价的大卖场格子衬衫和牛仔裤，完全和时尚不沾边的粗框眼镜，但那张无数次出现在他梦里的脸庞正大半张隐藏在墙面投下的阴影里，只露出一个线条绷紧的下巴。

“克拉克……”

鬓角已经有几丝泛白的男人忍不住喃喃出声，身体如同被那股气势震慑，忍不住后退一步，清晰地感觉到鞋跟蹭到了墙角，布鲁斯很清楚对方如何找过来的，无非是倾听心跳那一招。

“不，你不能……不要……”在被对方强硬踏出一步把退路抹杀、把他逼进角落里，布鲁斯才惊醒一般发出挣扎，但那晚了一步，他被牢固地抓住手腕，推着肩膀翻过去，面对着散发出霉味和某种呕吐物气味的墙面。

他在这段时间里，已经逐渐对很多事力不从心，瞧，他甚至不如从前那样充满警惕。

“不要？”被点名的人停顿了一下，温暖的身躯很快贴近上来，不该存在的热流如同吐息，随话语间喷洒到他裸露出的后颈——

“亲爱的，现在，你只能讲一句话——你想要。”

不。

正费力扭着脸看他的男人张了张嘴，又紧紧闭上，认命般转过头。布鲁斯能感觉那些湿润温热的滑液正从裤子里浸透出来，他很久没有被进入的肉洞自从来人出现并毫不掩饰那一股阿尔法气味后，难以忍受的淫液就源源不断地涌出，从他酸软胀痛的膣腔深处，从那个几乎四十多年来被他无视或者视同无用部件的地方里，大汩大汩涌出，几乎流满他的双腿，正从他濡湿的袜子里渗进皮鞋。

在这里的不是蝙蝠侠，不是阔佬韦恩，而是个在这条藏污纳垢的肮脏街道附近徘徊的中年欧米茄，他的屁股早已经湿透，肉穴夹在臀缝底打着颤，吐出无法抑制住的淫水，就差没有摇着屁股扭着腰，主动缠上别的什么人好获取一番免费亲热，以度过该死的热潮期。

是的，他即将发情，而该死的氪星人促使他现在就发情。

克拉克贴上来，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他后颈那块肿胀起来火辣生疼的腺体，只有在这种时刻这没什么用的玩意才会跳出来彰显存在，提醒着他他真正的身份——现在，有人正亲吻那片位置，唇瓣温柔地压下来，舌尖舔过，留下湿润的触觉，有效地抑制住一部分扩散开的麻木感。

克拉克的唾液，阿尔法的体液，这一部分也提醒了布鲁斯。

他是已经被标记并且仍旧保持着这份连接的欧米茄。哪怕发放给小学生的性教育宣传小册子上都会注明只有伴侣阿尔法才能解决伴侣欧米茄的生理难题。

尽管从现状看起来，现在在他背后的年轻人应该被称为，他曾经的阿尔法。

他曾经的伴侣。

“所以这算什么？”阿尔法张开嘴，布鲁斯能感受到对方的牙已经微微咬合下来，牙齿在他的欧米茄腺体上摩挲，却没有彻底咬下来，给他个痛快——该感谢氪星人引以为傲的自制力，那人继续说话，冷静中冒出一丝委屈控诉的腔调不容拒绝地灌进他的耳，“布鲁斯，你是我的欧米茄，我回来了，可你现在在做什么？”

年轻的阿尔法一只手握住他折到背后的手腕，空出另一只手抚摸着他的腰，顺着腰线摸下去，指尖轻轻滑过皮带就能解开他的裤子，恐怕就算布鲁西宝贝心血来潮穿上贞操带对超人来讲也不是什么难题，那只手就这么插进他的裤腰，贴着他的皮肉，揉捏过他的臀肉，手指插进臀缝在他湿滑还不断冒水的肉洞口上缓慢打转。

“我是你的阿尔法，布鲁斯。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯忍不住挺了挺腰，第一根手指先捅进来，插进来大半截，这让空虚许久的肉洞瞬间收缩，夹紧，湿热柔软的媚壁立刻讨好地缠上去，紧紧包裹着难得光临的入侵物。

“你并不需要在热潮期忍耐着……”顿了顿，男人似乎被其他的什么吸引了注意，反而低声笑起来，贴着他的胸膛震动着传递出一丝调侃的意味，“你瞧，你已经湿成这样……不需要爱抚就吞进我整根手指。”

两鬓斑白的年长欧米茄留给他的背抖得更厉害，腰像是躲避又像饥渴难耐地邀请那般扭了几下，“不……不行……克拉克……”人类微不足道的挣扎对于有着钢铁之躯的氪星阿尔法来说无济于事，克拉克的手指又捅进来两根，三根手指并在一起，摩挲着他湿软滑腻的壁肉，转动搅拌着，带给他酥麻的快感。

布鲁西宝贝欲拒还迎的那些小招数他们已经玩过太多遍，眼下一面说着“不要”，一面扭动屁股穴肉吮吸追逐着插入的手指，这样可不算什么拒绝。

“你应该……”布鲁斯低低嘟囔着什么，声音轻得散进风里，现在，他屁股里被指奸出的水声都比他的呻吟大声。中年欧米茄不再说话，他开始沉默，藏在阴影里的脸露出脆弱又绝望的神情，但那张即使如此表现也仍旧充满魅力的脸孔却正在渐渐晕开情欲的色彩。

“你想要我，”克拉克打断他，他更用力抱住年长爱人，胸膛完全紧贴着对方散发温热的后背，手指依旧在烫软肉洞里缓慢抽插，“正如我想要你，布鲁斯。”

“你应该恨我……”

属于蝙蝠侠的冷静在抗拒，而作为欧米茄布鲁斯的感性正逐渐融化沉溺在情欲形成的漩涡里，男人像是企图摆脱什么地晃了晃脑袋，即使在夜风的抚慰下他的头发也在被汗水濡湿，就和他不断淌出淫液的腿间那样无法彻底干涸。

愧疚就像他心底那片光无法照顾的地方溃烂出的腐朽霉斑，湿冷，缄默。

“不，我不恨你，布鲁斯，我爱你。”

伴随低声呢喃落下亲吻，克拉克嗅着属于自己的欧米茄爱人的气味，自从感知到男人临近热潮期却仍然逃避筑巢本能徘徊在滋生罪恶的街区里，他的阿尔法狼就陷入焦躁，躁动不安地发出长啸催促他立刻赶到自己的欧米茄身边，宣示主权地，陪伴他，保护他，占有他，用阿尔法结堵住那些因为热潮而分泌出来的滑液，用精液灌满滚烫柔软的膣腔，感受欧米茄爱人高潮时湿热肉壁绞紧自己阴茎的欢愉。

“……所以……接受我，布鲁斯……”

热潮期降临的时候他们谁也没有说话，即使布鲁斯仍然在勉强抑制着什么，克拉克仍听得见男人那轻微的喘息正逐渐加重，他们纠缠在一块，躲在月光和路灯都照不到阴影里，只要布鲁斯想，氪星之子可以带他到任何地方。

但此刻，布鲁斯只是温驯的，安静的，背对他，接纳他，他们蛰伏在黑暗里的影子交叠在一起。

欧米茄的淫水流得一塌糊涂，那条内裤显然已经彻底湿透，湿漉漉地贴紧阿尔法的手指给接下来的一切动作造成阻碍，克拉克只是低低抱歉了一声就给那条可怜的内裤后片开了个洞，露出男人正微微张开朝外吐水的淫靡肉洞——眼前的景色实在太过色情，如果此时布鲁西宝贝回头，就能对着那张正泛红的英俊正直的脸庞调笑几句。

眼下，克拉克目不转睛看着几乎已经放弃抵抗、正身体前倾趴伏墙面，露出男人锻炼得当的瘦窄腰身，最要命的——嘴要命的是那个正裹着一条湿淋淋内裤的挺翘屁股，内裤上肉洞的位置被破开裸露出底下的美好风光。

而这副杰作是克拉克亲自操办的。

年轻的阿尔法自苏醒以来，再次感受到一种莫名的饥饿感，他的阿尔法狼正在长啸，他的欧米茄已经摆出承受的姿态敞开在他面前，于是克拉克下一秒就抵上那个微微张开如同正啜着龟头的肉穴口，他是个有耐心且温柔的情人，阴茎在穴口上来回滑动几下才缓慢娴熟地插进了这个如今外表看起来有点可怜的老男人的肉洞。

比地球人更粗壮的肉棒完全撑开男人的肉穴并填满肉道，早被手指奸得烫软的淫靡肉嘴终于再次激动地颤抖起来，湿漉漉的肉壁含着滚烫粗大的阴茎，随着阴茎抽动吞吐起来，滑液咕哝咕哝地挤出白沫被阴茎抽出时带出，欧米茄的肉洞口翻出一圈湿红软肉又被裹满汁液的粗大阴茎捅回肉洞，捣出一片黏腻暧昧的声响。

发情的年长男人终于开始忍不住抽动喉头滚出一串哽咽呻吟，年轻阿尔法又滑又烫的龟头冲进膣腔，顶开了更柔嫩的宫口肉嘴，蓦地捅进深处又抽出一点，正来回毫不留情地操他的子宫，捅进去，抽出来，重新插到更深处，阿尔法饱满的卵囊也正随着抽动撞着他的屁股肉，发出清脆的响声，在寂静的黑暗里尤其大声，附近只要有人经过，就能从声响动静判断出墙下的两个男人正在做什么。

欧米茄膣腔深处肥软肉环大口吞吐阿尔法大屌，湿滑肉壁收缩蠕动着吮吸肉棒茎身，久违的饱胀感重新从黏滑的淫水里发酵，布鲁斯低低哼着，他忍不住收紧肉壁，潮湿的软肉被年轻情人无情冲撞破开，蓬勃的情欲裹挟火辣的快感吞噬他身体里每一粒细胞，而更要命的是——他熟悉得不能再熟悉的阿尔法气味，正悄无声息的，温柔的，侵蚀他浑身全部毛孔，灌满他的感官，支配他的索求，再次包裹他颤栗的灵魂，抚慰他朽败哀鸣的世界。

“克拉克……”黑暗里的蝙蝠侠嘶哑低鸣，如果忽略他正裸露在情人眼前、贪婪地吮吸吞吐阴茎的湿漉漉肉穴的话，确实像塔上那个谋虑过人的顾问冷静地发号施令。

“嗯？”

年轻阿尔法发出小小的鼻音作为回应，他正忙于将唇舌流连于爱人汗津津的后颈，轻吮那片肿胀的皮肤。在此之前，他们是最完美的搭档，默契，合拍，无论是在公开场合还是他们的私人场合。当然，包括他们的性爱。哥谭市的布鲁西宝贝就喜欢他秘密的氪星阿尔法情人一边操他一边吻咬他身上任何一片肌肤，尤其是后颈那块欧米茄腺体。

克拉克在安慰和讨好他过于自责的别扭爱人。

他的爱人当然知道这一切，蝙蝠侠无所不知，他只是在承受间微微扬起头，呼出一口气，如同叹息，“别在这里……克拉克……你应该在更干净柔软的地方，干我。”

克拉克再同意不过，他接受了这份十分委婉的邀请。

他们回到庄园的时间没花太久。

年长欧米茄的筑巢本能在欢呼，不用太久他被放倒在一张单人床上，夜风吹进没有关上的窗拂过他湿滑滚烫的皮肤——他们刚刚就这样纠缠成一团从这里滚进房间，他倒进床铺同时克拉克更凶猛地操了进来，一口气齐根没入，完全顶开他的宫口，整根阴茎捅进他的膣腔，布鲁斯的灰色套头衫被翻起，露出男人饱满健壮的胸膛，新旧交叠的伤痕间颤巍巍立着粉嫩柔软的乳头，小记者曾在一次报社会议上走神，想着从头到脚一身黑漆漆的蝙蝠侠有一对粉嫩的诱人双乳，这消息也许比被人察觉哥谭宝贝是个隐藏至深的彻头彻尾的欧米茄更劲爆。

年轻人迷恋的注视着他浑身潮红像是刚破壳的湿漉漉雏鸟一般的年长恋人。阿尔法的脸庞硬挺刚正，还带着一丝大男孩的羞涩，但他的手却正亵玩着男人那两粒乳头，指腹沿着粉嫩乳晕打转，捏住奶头揉搓，如果哪天布鲁斯同意孕育他们共同的血脉，这里就会分泌出甜美的乳汁，红嫩的乳晕鼓胀得更大，他咬上去吮吸时，欧米茄会发出更迷人的声音。

就像现在。

布鲁斯呻吟着，脸上布满汗水，他不再是穿梭于夜风间的恐惧化身，也不是哥谭的阔佬，男人和其他欧米茄陷入情欲高潮时一样散发着诱人的气味，鸡巴翘得老高，淫水流得满腿都是，火热湿软的肉洞却温驯地吞吐用力干到子宫里的阴茎，他重新归来的阿尔法正在操他，滚烫粗硬的大屌一次次撞断他的喘息。

克拉克把他们脱下的衣物都堆在布鲁斯四周，两鬓斑白的欧米茄看起来就像陷在一堆布料里，赤身裸体的仰躺着，张开腿迎接他。年轻的阿尔法俯下身，轮流吸咬男人肿胀的奶头，舌尖挑逗挺立的乳尖吮吸整片乳晕，克拉克开始用手抚慰男人的阴茎。

哥谭的花花公子和女人在床上滚在一起时就以持久有力出名，这极大打消很多人对布鲁斯是个普通贝塔的猜测，更遑论过度沉溺情欲而早泄的欧米茄。至于蛰伏黑暗间打击犯罪的蝙蝠侠，从没有人怀疑过他不是个阿尔法，在哥谭网络某个讨论紧身衣英雄们的匿名版块上，曾有人说“如果世上还有人能操蝙蝠侠，那一定只能是超人了”——无论那是不是个玩笑，事实上，超人确实操了蝙蝠侠。

他正在操蝙蝠侠。

男人左胸上有一道几乎就要抵达乳尖的伤痕，一条黯淡的线，直指心脏，克拉克喜欢舔舐这里，细致地吻过一遍又一遍，布鲁斯从来不问他亲吻这道疤痕时心里在想什么，他只是无声地收紧缠上克拉克腰侧的腿，催促阿尔法插得更深点，操得更猛烈点，温热柔软地包裹住克拉克。

克拉克吮吸布鲁斯的奶头，手指来回摩挲男人的精口，撸动那根夹在两人腹部间的阴茎，他的鸡巴挺入布鲁斯身体最深处，欧米茄喉咙闷着哼声微微抬起腰配合他，子宫里黏软的嫩肉吮吸着不停磨蹭肉壁的火热龟头，滑液被捣得噗滋噗滋挤出穴口。克拉克也发出呻吟，他当然享受和布鲁斯的性爱，被爱人的肉洞紧紧夹着，操得穴口翻出一圈淫靡肉花又捅回去，在射出第一汩精液时他及时地拔了出来，他们看着那条飞射出的浓稠浊液洒在布鲁斯的肚子上，一小部分溅到了胸上和克拉克的下巴。

男人带有些恍惚的表情笑起来，微微眯起眼露出眼尾浮起的细纹，克拉克也不好意思笑了，尽管他的鸡巴还硬着，不断往外射出精液，却窘迫得像初尝禁果的男孩。

“嘿……克拉克，”男人的声音有些发哑，他重新清了清嗓子，当着克拉克的面握住了那根神采奕奕的氪星大屌，粗糙的指腹摩挲了几下，就摁着那颗龟头抵到自己微微张着往外流水的穴口，示意年轻的阿尔法插进去，“射进来，小镇男孩，射进我的子宫，填满我，灌满我……做所有你想对我的事，今晚。”

发情欧米茄浪荡的肉洞被操开后没有再阖上，啜着龟头地蠕动着，直到克拉克有些犹豫地重新顶开软肉捅进来，潮湿滚烫的媚肉欢天喜地纠缠了上来，把他还存在精口里的剩余汁液都吮出来，布鲁斯摇起了腰，他主动吃进克拉克的鸡巴，用自己的肉洞强奸那根充满活力的阿尔法阴茎，这一切就像从前布鲁西宝贝对他做的一样。

克拉克把男人抱得更紧，他们彼此胸膛紧贴，分享对方剧烈的心跳，黏腻的汗水连成一片，阴茎搅拌抽插着肉穴，用力得床也在微微颤抖。

直到年长欧米茄被射满得小腹微微涨起，热潮期的第一回合才偃旗息鼓，克拉克拔出阴茎，看着男人黏软的肉嘴微微颤着，深处收不住的精液混合淫水，缓缓淌了出来。

也许布鲁斯过了今夜会孕育他们共同的孩子。年轻人忍不住想，他弯下腰亲吻爱人露出疲倦神色的脸庞，他需要给自己的欧米茄喝点水，补充水分和恢复一下体力，为第二回合做准备。

“克拉克。”

年长的欧米茄低低出声，他蓦然睁开眼对上克拉克的蓝眼睛，今晚一直没有彻底放松的脸庞轮廓终于泄露出一丝柔和，克拉克等待着，他看着男人慢慢弯起唇角，露出个微笑，重新叫了他的名字——

“卡尔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着，翻车了（。）将就吧……  
> 2017年写了个开头，是有点黑的硬派超（？）  
> 然后我现在找不回手感了……写成了布软超（。）


End file.
